DEATHBATTLES
by praxis3000
Summary: The barriers between worlds have been removed as heroes and villains loose their tenuous grip on their morals. There will be blood, there will be deaths, and there will be justice. (Series based loosely on ScrewAttack's DeathBattle world, and co-written by "PowerUpBauer")
1. Battle Stripes

**DEATHBATTLES**

**Battle Stripes**

"Pause playback." Batman leans forward in his seat as he zooms in on the image. He looks closely at the hand symbol, pointer pinky and thumb extended with ring and middle fingers curled. He notices the slight raise in the area around the young man's wrist as the stick white fluid is ejected solidifying partially in flight. "Resume 1/4th speed." The video continues showing the man clad in blue and red as he fired volleys of the "web fluid" at another Batman. The Batman on the screen is completely immobilized and suspended in the air, a moment later man in blue and red launches himself at Batman with a kick, the impact completely dismembering him. "Stop playback." Batman pushes himself away from the computer and places his hands in front of him.

"We have to find him," the voice comes from just behind Batman, "Dick didn't deserve to die like that, and who ever this spider guy is he needs to pay."

"We don't kill Robin, and Dick knew the risks when he agreed to take the job."

"I know we don't kill but father this was Dick he.."

"End of discussion. Now grab your gear, we still have a full night ahead of us."

"CPT Rogers, your objections to the circumstances of your mission have been taken under advisement but at the end of the day S.H.I.E.L.D. has loaned your services to CADMUS and you'd do well to uphold your end of the bargain." The woman in the dark blue suit pushes a small digital pad across the desk. Captain America lifts the pad and reviews the information as Waller explains. "There have already been six attacks on off shore oil rigs, with each attack he has grown bolder and his tactics more aggressive. If he's not stopped soon civilians will die."

"And your answer to the problem is to set up a trap where civilians will no doubt be in danger."

"It's a dry dock and all of the 'civilians' there are paid CADMUS employees, they will do their jobs much like you will do yours. Dismissed."

Captain America salutes Ms. Waller before leaving the office, grabbing his shield before heading out the door.

Later at the dock CADMUS employees work in teams pouring barrels of crude oil into the ocean. Just below the surface an unknown figure watches incensed at the sight before him. CPT Rogers waits in the loading bay of one of the nearby wear-houses going over the files on his possible opponent. He taps his ear to contact Waller. "Waller, it says here that some of them men thought this guy was talking to fish."

"Rogers focus on your mission, not the minutia of it."

"It's not some small detail. If this guys can talk to fish he might be more of a pro.." Before he can finish his sentence there is a large of eruption of water just off the dock.

"I do not talk to fish." The voice comes across cold and steely. The men who had been dumping oil up until now shift their focus as they draw their weapons. They fire a salvo of shots at the man wearing orange and green, holding a trident and rising from the ocean. The bullets glance off of his skin leaving no marks. The man looks at the two firing and waves his trident lightly causing a wave of water to rise up and sweep them away quickly. "I am King Arthur, Lord of all oceans."

Rogers leaps from his post in the wear-house and steps on to the dock to face King Arthur. "King or not you still have to pay for the innocent lives you've ruined with your actions."

"My actions are in the defense of all sea life, and if your surface dwelling masters would have you do something so vile to draw me out then truly you shall have my ire."

With that King Arthur raises his trident causing a large tidal wave to gather behind him, recognizing the threat Cap tosses his shield striking his hand and knocking his trident away. The trident flips from his hand landing in the murky waters as the shield ricochets back into the wear-house. Arthur frowns as he leaps from atop the water tackling Cap. After pinning him to the ground he lifts his fists preparing to smash him, but Cap head-butts causing him to tumble backwards. Cap leaps to his feet and heads back in to the wear-house to find his shield as Arthur regains his footing. "Not today land dweller." Arthur rushes forward with a kick sending Cap flying through a stack of boxes housing confiscated weapons. As he pulls himself free of the debris he reaches over and finds a submachine gun and takes aim at Arthur. Arthur moves with surprising speed to close the distance ripping the gun from his hands and snapping it in two. Arthur gives a smug grin as Cap scrambles away. The sound of a small beeping noise catches Arthur's ear as he notices the reason for Cap's haste retreat. He sees the small row of mines all activated just at his feet and catches sight of Cap grabbing hold of his shield and huddling behind it. The mines go off causing a massive explosion sending Arthur flying out of the building and back into the ocean.

Cap begins to free himself from the building wreckage, "Waller, I hope you like your fish well done because I won't be able to bring this one in fresh."

"Cut the banter Rogers, collect the package and return to CADMUS."

"Understood." Cap moves back to the ocean preparing to drag out the body of King Arthur. As he peers in to the deep he sees the golden trident come rising quickly. He pulls his head back in time to dodge the strike as Arthur surges forth from the waters.

"You truly think your pitiful weapons could best the might of Atlantis?!" As he flies through the air he lifts his trident above his head ready to strike. Cap lifts his shield blocking the blow, then he drops it and tries to bash Arthur to the left. Arthur blocks the shield as Cap leaps and punches the shield with is right hand effectively knocking Arthur away. "You are strong but it matters not, for the sea is stronger." Arthur stabs his trident into the ground sending out a wave that crashes into Cap's shield sending him slamming into a crane. As the crane falls large portions of it head for Arthur, he looks up and slices the larger pieces causing them to scatter about him. Cap struggles to get to his feet stumbling a few times. "You have fought well, I will be sure to give you a warriors burial at sea." Arthur lifts his trident and hurls it at Cap with all his might. Cap lifts his shield and blocks the trident sending it straight up, then flings his shield at Arthur. Arthur catch the shield with both hands and strains a bit as he puts pressure on both ends causing it to break in the center, then tossing the broken pieces to either side of him. Arthur dashes over to Cap and clotheslines him putting him flat on his back. As he stands over Cap's broke body he says coldly, "For Atlantis!" Arthur turns his back as his trident comes falling from above and lands in Cap's chest ending him. Arthur walks back to the ocean where a ship rises up and waits for him as a wave lifts Cap's body and slowly lowers it into the ocean.


	2. Save A Slice For Me

**Save A Slice For Me**

"Where is he?!" Robin slams a thugs head against a dumpster as he twists his arm further behind his back.

"I-I already told you, I don't know nothing kid," the thug cries out pitifully. "Like I said, he showed up outta nowhere when me and my boys left the jewelry store," he whimpers, "he showed up flipping around and spraying that sticky crap everywhere."

"I don't believe you!" Robin slams the thug's head again knocking him unconscious then spins around throwing a bird-a-rang cutting down another thug strung up on a lamp post. "And I'm done playing nice." He crosses the alley as he catches the bird-a-rang he had thrown and kneels next to the webbed up thug. The thug completely webbed up lets out muffled screams as Robin presses the pointed end of bird-a-rang to his throat. "Your friend got tired of talking, let's hope you have something more interesting to say." As a small trail of blood starts to trickle down the thug neck Batman swoops in removing Robin from the area.

They land on a nearby roof top, "Why did you stop me!?"

"When I said split up and search for leads it so we could cover ground faster, not so you could spend the night torturing lowlifes!"

"They're worthless scum Batman, and I'll get whatever information they have even if it costs them a few nights in the hospital." Robin jerks his arm away from Batman not noticing the tracer placed just behind his shoulder on the inside of his cape. Robin leaps from the roof top using his grapple shot to swing away.

* * *

Iron Fist wipes his finger along the wall of the sewer tunnel and scoffs in disgust. He cleans his finger on his green outfit before tightening his mask. "Are you sure it's down here? I just feel like those people could have been wrong."

"People don't often mistake the sight of giant green monsters leaping into the sewers, and even if they did we'd still need to investigate for Patriot's sake."

"And that's another thing, those people said Patriot didn't even provoke that thing before it killed him, but both know how much of a hot head he really was."

"Yes but hot head or not he didn't deserve death. It's our responsibility to protect this place and this thing is a threat to the people above."

Iron Fist raises his voice a bit, "Have you looked around?" He lifts his feet from the filthy water, "We don't even know where here is. The last few weeks the city has changed. Half the time it doesn't even look like our New York."

"Danny be quiet."

"No we need to talk about this Daredevil, someone has to and all the others don't seem to care."

"You need to be quiet Danny, I think we found it's hideout." Daredevil points to a door up ahead with light streaming from the slight opening. The two approach the opening cautiously Danny peering inside.

"There's no one inside." Iron Fist steps through the door taking a look around to gain an understanding of his enemy. The walls are lined with weapons, some chained, some bladed, others thrown. He notices the scattered equipment along the floor, a half broken pin-ball machine in the corner, and a section of computers and monitors in various states of disarray and disrepair. "It's like a messy kid's room in this place."

"Wait do you hear that?" Moments after Daredevil finishes his question Iron Fist hears a faint clicking noise from distant door denoting movement. "It's coming, take cover." Iron Fist and Daredevil hide behind a row of dusty arcade machines, just after they take up their position the door opens and three anthropomorphic turtles enter congratulating each other.

"Donny, dude that was awesome, you've clearly been practicing. Now how 'bout getting online and ordering us a pizza?"

"Sure thing Mikey."

"Before that Donatello, see if you can figure out where Raph took off to." Before Donatello can get to work a forth turtle, Raphael, bursts through the door Daredevil and Iron Fist had entered. As he enters he thrashes about knocking mechanical parts from a table. "Raph what the hell are you doing?"

"Not now Leo! First that guy attacks me, then all those people start yelling, and the cops."

"You were in a fight?"

"Dude that's awesome, what'd you do?"

"I put him down Mikey, just like we trained."

"That's all I needed to hear." Iron Fist leaps from behind the arcade cabinets followed quickly by Daredevil. The turtles though caught a bit off guard quickly take up a fighting stance. "You're the one that killed Patriot and we're bringing you in."

"Raph, you and Michelangelo take the horned wonder, Donatello and I will the wannabe green meanie." Raphael gives off a slight sigh of discontent at being ordered around but leaps at Daredevil with a flying kick none the less, and Michelangelo charges in with is nunchucks.

"COWABUNGA!"

"Handel me? Yeah right." Iron Fist kicks a recliner in front of him at Donatello who leaps over it while retrieving his bo staff from its holster on his back. He spins his staff in the air a few times then attacks, Iron Fist blocks it then kicks him into a refrigerator filled with soda and old pizza. Leonardo unsheathes his katanas and begins twirling them. Iron Fist dodges the strikes and rolls over a billiard table in the middle of the room, Leonardo attempts to follow suit but is met with a knee to the face as Iron Fist leaps up striking him and he lands back on the table. Before he can try to get up Michelangelo comes flying from above and lands atop him having been thrown by Daredevil. Raph yells in frustration and tackles Daredevil and then mounts him, he pulls out his sai and holds them above his head preparing to stab Daredevil. As the strike comes down Daredevil blocks it with his club, locking it with both sai, then wrenching them away from Raph's hands. He uses the club to bash Raph on the side of head causing him to roll into a nearby wall. Meanwhile the two turtles struggle to untangle themselves and Iron Fist grabs a nearby cue stick. Donatello jumps back to his feet and grabs Iron Fist pinning his arms to his side. Michelangelo gets up from the table and pulls the cue stick from Iron Fist's hand.

"Hold 'em still bro." He taps the large end of the cue stick on the ground twice. "Batter up." He swings the cue and connects with Iron Fist's head, but Donatello being right behind him takes the brunt of the blow. They both go flying into the fridge.

"Damn it Mikey, get back to your own fight."

"Right sorry." Michelangelo returns to see Daredevil standing over Raph kicking him repeatedly and tackles him face first into the wall. Donatello gets up from the floor in time to see Leonardo take a punch directly to the nose spraying blood into the air. Donatello grabs his staff and swings at Iron Fist from behind. Iron Fist ducks the strike and spins to the right catching Donatello's out stretched arm. Iron Fist holds Donatello's arm to his chest as he punches Donatello in the face with his left hand. Leonardo tries to help but receives a kick to the face sending him falling backwards. Iron Fist takes his left elbow and slams it into Donatello's elbow joint forcing it inwards and breaking his arm as well as his bo staff. As Donatello screams in pain as he is kicked into a wall and his body bounces off of it lifelessly as Iron Fist gathers his strength in his right hand and for a second there is a small yellow glint in his eyes. As Donatello come careening back Iron Fist lunges forward and punches him. The attack breaks through his shell and leaves a gaping wound oozing with blood.

"DONATELLO!" Leonardo cries out in fury as he finds one of his kantanas and leaps forward slashing Iron Fist in the back leaving a deep gash. Raph hears Leo's cries as he throws a ninja star at Daredevil. Daredevil blocks the star with his club as Raph and Michelangelo both start to head over to aide Leo. Daredevil grabs a chain scythe from the wall and swings it wrapping the chain around Michelangelo's neck once but as the bladed end is about to strike Mikey, notices and throws his hands up to protect his neck. As the blade begins to cut in to Mikey's wrists Daredevil slowly makes his way towards him wrapping the chain around his own arm as he moves. Iron Fist spins due to Leo's attack and Leo takes his sword and plunges it through Iron Fist's stomach. Raph having recovered his sai leaps towards Iron Fist stabbing him in the shoulders and pinning him to the wall.

"You killed my brother, now I'm gonna send you to hell." Raph takes the sai from his left shoulder and pushes it forcefully through Iron Fist's heart. There is a panicked look in Iron Fist's eyes as he franticly scratches at Raph's hand, but then the look fades as his hand falls limp with death. Leonardo and Raphael look back hearing the sound of Michelangelo choking. The turn just in time to see Daredevil reach Mikey and sweep his feet leaving him hanging at a 45 degree angle from Daredevil. Daredevil places his knee on his back and pushes it forward while pulling back on the chain. He pulls hard enough to have the chain twist cutting off Mikey's hands and finally his head. Mikey's headless body falls to the floor with his limbs still twitching from the excitement. Raph and Leo both look on in horror for a moment, Leo is the first to shake his stupor and charges Daredevil grabbing his second katana as he passes the billiard table. Raph pulls the katana from Iron Fist's abdomen and follows Leo. Daredevil lets out a bit of length for the chain and swings it aiming at Leo's neck. Leo still running lifts his sword letting the chain wrap around it as he ducks. Rahp being right behind Leo doesn't notice the attack in time and as the scythe comes back around the point digs into right eye sending him tumbling and screaming in pain. Leo pulls his sword down yanking the chain from Daredevils hands and pulling him off balance a bit. Leo steps forward and Daredevil leans back to dodge his horizontal strike. Daredevil does two quick backflips being pursued by Leo, and then grabs a pair of tonfas from the wall. He places the tonfas in an "X" above his head to block Leo's vertical strike then used the one in his right hand and punches it into Leo's throat cutting off his air supply and forcing him back. As Leo stumbles back Raph leaps over him with a diagonal strike that Daredevil dodges by rolling to the side. Raph rolls as well but when he stands Daredevil begins pummeling his stomach with strikes from the tonfas, however Raph's shell proves too sturdy and Daredevil receives a kick to the chest for his trouble. The kick sends him crashing into a table with beakers and test tubs filled with chemicals. Some of the corrosive chemicals splash onto Daredevil's back and scars him, while some of the other chemicals start a small fire on the trash laying about.

As the fire grows larger Leo recovers and joins Raph in the assault on Daredevil backing him into a corner. Daredevil does his best blocking the onslaught with the tonfas but Raph gets an attack in past his defenses slashing his leg. The pain of the attack lets Daredevil know that he needs to go on the offensive if he is to survive. He begins forcing his way out of the corner, and while doing so swings the tonfa in his left hand at Leo who instinctively lifts his sword to block it. The tonfa breaks the blade in half sending the broken end flipping into the air. Daredevil spins around dropping the tonfa in his right and catching the broken end of the blade sailing through the air. He grips it tightly feeling it slice through his flesh, he swings it from left to right, Leo ducks the attack, but Raph having been blinded in the right eye doesn't see it and gets caught in the neck. Raph grabs at the blade and pulls it out and then falls to the ground. Leo rises up lifting his broken blade, Daredevil lowers his remaining tonfa attempting to block the blow but it's no match for Leo fury. The broken blade rips through the padding in Daredevils suit from left to right, bottom to top, all the way up across Daredevil's left eye slicing the tonfa in half in the process. The attack pushes Daredevil back and as the flames gather round, Leo kneels down to check on Raphael. As the flames reach the ceiling large pieces of debris begin to fall and Daredevil decides it's best to retreat from the area. He reaches the door and exits just as a large explosion cause the ceiling to collapse and the entrance to become completely blocked. Daredevil pulls the mask from his face and runs his fingers across the scars near his eye as he heads home to rest and heal from his wounds. The battle was won, but at a great cost.


	3. Fight or Flight

**Fight or Flight**

Batman holsters his grapple as he walks over to the batmobile. His last bout of interrogation hadn't gone well but now it was time to go over the information he had gathered. He straps himself in and programs a route to Arkham, as the batmobile takes off he powers on his computer. "Computer, bring up all files on Jervis Thech."

"Jervis Thech, A.K.A. 'Mad Hatter'." The computer continues, "Crimes: Murder, Kidnapping, Extortion. Known Associates: Thomas Blake, Floyd Lawton, Scandal Savage. Current Location: Arkham Asylum."

Batman continues reading the file but is interrupted when his Justice League communicator chimes in. He slides the file aside to answer the call and Superman appears on the screen. "Batman I need you here something's happened."

"I'm busy."

"Bruce, this is important."

Batman ends the call as he switches off the auto pilot and spins the vehicle around heading for the last location received from Superman's communicator.

Superman stands in a disgusting room filled with mold and a large amount of fire damage. Just at his feet there is a body draped in a plastic tarp with a large rise in the center. He uses his x-ray vision to inspect the floor below and can clearly see how the fight progressed through the dilapidated apartment building.

"You got five more minutes 'Boy Scout'," Det. Bullock peers through the front door chewing on a tooth pick, "afta that not even Gordon's gonna be able to keep me an' the boys from kickin' your spandexed butt outta here."

"Understood Detective, Batman should be here soon enough then we'll be out of your hair." Bullock lets the door close behind him as Superman crosses the room and stops at the head of the victim's body. He kneels down and begins to remove the plastic tarp.

"What do we know?" Batman's sudden question as he steps from the shadows causes Superman to look up sharply.

"I don't know why you feel the need to do that." Superman continues to remove the tarp to revel a blond woman wearing a blue skin tight suit inscribed with the number "4." He lifts the tarp high to show Batman the protrusion, a green arrow lodged in her chest.

"You want me to believe Oliver did this?"

"Do you know anyone else with this level of skill?"

"Plenty."

"Can any of them stop someone that can do this?" Superman lifts the tarp entirely revealing more than half of the woman's body to be completely invisible. "X-ray, infrared, even thermal, with all of the different ways I can see the world I can't see the rest of this woman's body. But we know she's there because we can feel her. This 'Invisible Woman' was hit directly in the heart with an arrow in a pitch black room. Now how many people do you know that can do that?"

Batman refuses to answer the question as he scans the lower half of her body with a small device. As all his readings return negative results he uses his fingers to press where her legs would be and can feel the slight give of human flesh. He takes a snippet of hair before probing the room for more clues. Suddenly Bullock opens the door followed by two GCPD officers.

"Ok 'Supes', times up, we gotta go to work."

"No problem Detective, we're just about…" Superman looks back to check with Batman but he is already gone, the open window at the end of the room being the only evidence of his ever having been there. "…Done."

* * *

A small blue figure with twin fencing foils strapped to his back sits atop an air conditioning unit on the roof of the Queen Industries building. The communicator on his wrist beeps, "Kurt, did you find anything?"

"I checked the entire building Scott, although I did find a large number of bows and arrows, the guy that uses them wasn't here. Are we sure the information Reed gave us was right?"

"Not only is he one of the smartest men on the planet, but he just lost his wife to this guy. Find Oliver Queen and bring him back to the mansion."

"Alright alright, I'm on it." Kurt presses the small button on his communicator as he stands up. He stretches a bit looking at the moon, it had indeed been a long night thus far. He drops from his perch but as he hits the ground he hears a "clink" in front of him. He sees a small canister spinning to a halt, he ponders it for a split second before it explodes into a blinding white light. Kurt shields his eyes against the light, but as he does he feels a boot collide with his back sending him slamming into another air conditioning unit.

"Kurt Wagner, or should I say Nightcrawler? There's a hefty bounty for your fur covered hide, you really should watch where you stick those swords of your's." The mysterious man removes a collapsible bo staff from his back and a small dagger from his chest as Nightcrawler slowly gets back to his feet. "My name is Deathstroke, and I intend to collect that bounty I mentioned, now you can make this easy for me and let me kill you now," he waves the dagger in his hand, "or you can make it slightly less easy by doing that annoying thing you…" Nightcrawler teleports leaving behind a puff of smoke, Deathstroke smirks beneath his two-toned mask as he thrusts his bo staff behind himself hitting Nightcrawler in the gut just as he teleports back in. "Less easy it is then." The attack sends Nightcrawler crashing into some scaffolding used for work on the building's neon sign, Deathstroke puts his dagger back in its holster on his chest and waits for Nightcrawler's next move. Nightcrawler teleports a few feet just above Deathstroke and Deathstroke ducks leaving his bo staff standing up right causing Nightcrawler to land on it instead of him. Deathstroke sweeps the staff from under Nightcrawler and he teleports to avoid the fall. Deathstroke holds out his right hand just in time to catch Nightcrawler by the neck. As he begins to choke him Deathstroke leans in and whispers murderously, "I love it when they choose the 'less easy way'." He squeezes Nightcrawler's neck tighter as he elbows him in the face with his left arm. Nightcrawler uses his tail to reach up and grab one of the fencing foils on his back. He whips the blade around and attacks leaving a small rip in Deathstroke's suit. Deathstroke lets him go and spins around kicking him before he can hit the ground. As Nightcrawler flies back Deathstroke takes one of the blades from his chest and tosses it him. Nightcrawler teleports to avoid the blade and lands on the back face of the neon sign clinging to it. Deathstroke removes a small device from his belt and pushes a button activating an explosive planted on the sign just where he knew Nightcrawler would land. The explosion sends Nightcrawler flying across the roof top and the sign falling down to the street below.

A few blocks away from Queen Industries, Sam Wilson is conducting a press interview in his superhero identity of Falcon, regarding the recent death of fellow hero Patriot. "Patriot's death was sudden, but we are making significant progress in tracking down those respons…" A large explosion is heard from Queen Industries and the reporters launch a hail of questions at Falcon as he rushes off. "I'm sorry but the interview is over." Falcon holds his arms out and activates his hard light wings and takes off headed for the roof of queen industries.

Nightcrawler coughs trying to catch his breath as he brushes away large pieces of debris from the explosion. Nightcrawler begins to roll onto his side so he can get to his feet, but Deathstroke's boot comes down heavy on his chest. Deathstroke removes a katana from its scabbard on his back and looks down at Nightcrawler as he frantically tries to lift his foot.

"Let 'em go!" Falcon's voice is loud as he comes diving in from above, he swoops up quickly and swings his left arm firing off a hard light feather. Deathstroke swings his blade diagonally in front of him destroying the hard light feather before he backflips away from Nightcrawler and sheathes his blade. Nightcrawler struggles to his feet as Falcon lands to help him up.

"I suppose I was being a bit 'too' noisy, guess we better wrap this up quick before more of you hero types show up." Deathstroke removes a small ball from the back of his belt and throws it at their feet. The ball erupts into smoke from which Falcon instinctively flies straight up out of. Deathstroke spins around throwing a dagger at the airborne Falcon, but his arm is grabbed by Nightcrawler as he teleports in next to him causing Deathstroke to miss his shot. Deathstroke shifts his focus to Nightcrawler and tries to punch him with his other hand but Nightcrawler's tail wraps around Deathstroke's other arm stopping the attack. Nightcrawler teleports the both of them into the air then lets go of Deathstroke and teleports away. Deathstroke reaches for his grapple gun but as soon as he retrieves it the line of Falcon's grapple wraps around his feet. Still helpless in the air Deathstroke is yanked around causing him to drop his grapple gun as Falcon swings him around and then slams him through the roof access door. Deathstroke tumbles down the first flight of stairs and slams into the wall at the bottom with his back reducing the integrity of the wall. Nightcrawler teleports into the stairwell flying forward with his sword drawn aimed at Deathstroke's neck. Deathstroke moves his head a few inches to the right and lets the tip of the blade ram into the wall behind him. Deathstroke uses his left hand to break the blade at its forte. Seeing his weapon useless Nightcrawler jumps up and kicks Deathstroke in the chest with both feet sending him through the compromised wall and into an elevator shaft. Deathstroke grabs onto the elevator across the gap as Nightcrawler follows him into the shaft. Nightcrawler adheres to a wall and Deathstroke looks down to see an elevator moving upwards only a few floors below. Deathstroke climbs to the top of the elevator car and throws an explosive on the cable of the car coming up. Deathstroke looks at Nightcrawler, "Going down? Just a little heads up, I already cut the breaks." Deathstroke presses a button and the explosive explodes severing the car's cable. As the elevator car begins to fall Nightcrawler can hear the screams of the security personnel that had been dispatched to investigate the roof. "Me or them fur-ball." Nightcrawler teleports away to save the security guards and Deathstroke makes his way back through the hole in the wall, to the stairwell and back to the roof.

Falcon sees Deathstroke reemerging from the stairwell and begins strafing with an endless number of light feathers. Deathstroke dodges the bombardment as he makes his way across the rooftop back to his grapple gun near a ventilation shaft. Deathstroke hides behind the structure briefly then tosses a dagger at an adjacent air unit hitting it just enough so the blade would ricochet and fly towards Falcon. Falcon veers right to dodge the incoming blade as Deathstroke fires his grapple gun. The end of the grapple line breaks through the underside of Falcon's hard light wings and wraps around his arm. Deathstroke yanks downward hard dislocating Falcon's shoulder, throwing off his trajectory and sending him careening into the damaged neon sign. As Falcon tumbles through the wreckage of the sign he is cut by multiple pieces of the twisted metal, and as he hits one of the larger pieces it stabs its way through his leg and breaks off. Falcon lands hard on the edge of the building his chest falling just over the side hitting the outer wall. He grabs onto the ledge and begins trying to pull himself up but Deathstroke walks up behind him and presses his boot against the jagged metal sticking from his leg shoving it and twisting it deeper. "You weren't a part of the contract, but I'm ok with a bit of 'collateral damage.'" Deathstroke removes his katana and uses it to cut away the jet pack on Falcon's back before shoving him over the ledge with is foot.

Nightcrawler teleports in just in time to see Falcon dip beneath the edge of the roof. "NO!" He screams but before he can move Deathstroke fires a high powered taser at him. As Nightcrawler tries to teleport to save Falcon the taser hits him and he collapses to the ground convulsing.

"Not so fast," Deathstroke chuckles as he makes his way to his disabled prey and the crash of Falcon's body hitting a vehicle below is heard, "Kinda hard to jump with a thousand volts of electricity passing through your brain huh?" Deathstroke reaches Nightcrawler and removes the end of the taser as he lifts his katana with his right hand ready to stab him. "I gotta say, it was a pretty good fight, even if it was a little.." Deathstroke quickly brings the sword down and Nightcrawler looks up, panics, and teleports away, appearing right behind him. "…Predictable" Nightcrawler rocks forward as he feels the tug of Deathstroke pulling a dagger from his chest. The dagger had been held out at the same moment Deathstroke "attacked" Nightcrawler, and Nightcrawler had reappeared enveloping the dagger in his heart. Deathstroke cleans his blade then returns it to its holster on his chest.


	4. Spy vs Lie

**Spy vs Lie**

As the sun begins to peek over the horizon the batmobile roars through a waterfall and comes to a quick stop on its platform. Batman and robin leap out as Alfred makes his way down the stairs with a platter in his hands. "I was almost certain you two would be out well after sun rise Master Bruce."

"The trail went cold, and neither of us will do any good tracking him down if we don't get at least a few hours of sleep." Batman makes his way to the bat computer removing his cowl in the process. "Hit the bed Damian, we'll pick this up once we're both well rested."

Robin lets out a few grumbles in protest but he still moves up the stairs and boards the waiting elevator. As the doors shut and Robin begins to ascend Alfred speaks up, "You're not intending on getting rest at all, are you Master Bruce?"

"No Alfred. You should have seen him out there, he was like a wild animal. I had to spend more time watching him and making sure he didn't kill anyone than following leads of my own."

"I take it that means you found something sir?" Alfred places a freshly prepared expresso at Batman's side.

"I did," Batman types a few commands into the bat computer and images of Daily Bugle front pages begin to populate the screen. "Either the photographer that took these is insanely dangerous, or.."

"Or…" Alfred reads the 'photo by:' line, "This Parker fellow get about as much sleep as you do sir."

* * *

"Agent Romanova, come in. Have you located the target?"

The beautiful red head in the sleek blue dress quietly, almost sub vocally, responds to her handler, "Negative, I have no description so I have no eyes on."

"We will feed you more information as we are able to obtain it. All we know for sure is that he is 6 feet tall 195 pounds and targeting someone at that party."

"It's an art gala at Osborn's mansion, he could be targeting any one of a thousand people here. And you just want me to 'look' for him?"

"It is of the utmost importance that his target survives, and failing that, that the killer is caught. Your requested gear has been stashed in the third floor ventilation system per your instructions. Now, focus on the assignment and maintain radio silence until you have an update. CheckMate out."

Romanova makes her way to the bar from an upper balcony memorizing the measurements of each of the men she can see along the way. 42 men match the description perfectly, another 23 added if she accounts for natural fluctuations in weight and eating habits. 65 marks, now to whittle that down to a more manageable figure. She grabs a drink and slowly makes her way to the dance floor, she gracefully glides and twirls around each man she has tagged. She runs her hands along their chest, shoulders, and backs making sure each meets the specifications she was given, and checking for any obvious weapons. She hears a small beep in her ear, "The target is Caucasian." 21 suspects drop from her list. No weapons on any of her playmates, but it seems she gained special attention from one of her many dance partners as he's now following her looking a bit "interested". This could very well be her target, or it could be a helpless fool ready to unwittingly blow her cover. She slips out of the room, leaving her drink on a passing tray, and into a hallway leading to the kitchen and sure enough he follows, much like a puppy happily chasing its master. Romanova picks up her pace ever so slightly but looks back and gives him a smile that says, _"I want you to catch me."_ She presses her back against a wall as her admirer finally closes in and she hears another faint beep. "Brown eyes." Cross off another 18 meatheads, to include Mr. Blue-Eyes here. His perverted smile is wiped away quickly as Romanova strikes him quickly in the throat leaving him gasping for air then stuns him knocking him out. After hiding her date in a nearby supply closet, she returns to the main ballroom and reacquires her marks. One of them is alone near the exit. He isn't leaving, but he has his back turned to the rest of the party. Romanova makes her way towards him, but as she approaches she can hear what sounds like a very heated lovers' quarrel. She turns back to the party, only 25 marks left. She notices something awkward, there is a guard on the east wall that isn't moving, at all. She makes her way towards him, apparently no one else noticed his lack of mobility, but as she gets closer she can see why he is so still. A small trail of blood from a chest wound, which looks almost like spilled red wine, is all Romanova needs to see to know that this man is dead. Meanwhile two small knives have been shoved beneath his arm pits pinning his shirt to the wall ensuring he would not fall over. Another beep, "Dark brown hair." 12 marks to go. She looks around to see if anyone is watching her. Nothing, either the killer is very good or as already left the area, either way she is running out of time. She scans the rest of the guards for oddities, another dead on the east wall but this time further north. "Approximately 25 years of age." 4 marks left. She looks between the two dead guards and sees a door, the killer's making his move right now and she needs to stop him. She hurries to the door and slips through, it leads down a short dark hallway and then turns left. At the end of the hall a door on the right has been left slightly ajar, possibly intentional? As she enters the room she hears the next message, "Small scar on the left side of his upper lip." 0 marks remaining.

Wait, how could there be 0 marks that fit the description? Her train of thought is broken by the sight of the room. Six armed guards, all dead, protecting a tall blonde man behind a desk, also dead. She kneels next to the dead blonde and checks his identification, James Harmon IV. She pulls a data pad from his hand and checks it with thoughts still whirling in her head. _"0 marks? Why would there be 0 marks? How long ago did he kill them? I need to get to my gear before he escapes. It should be secured on the third…GEAR! He's wearing gear.." _As she quickly rises and turns heading for her gear she blurts out, "Idiots, he's 216lbs." But as she speaks the words a figure drops from the ceiling above landing on her and plunging a hidden blade into her chest. Her shock at his actions are matched only by her shock in his words as her life ebbs away,

"Rest in peace, and may your secrets rest with you." He lowers her head slowly to the floor then stands up retracting his blade. As he exits the room there is a faint beep in Romanova's ear piece,

"Miles, Desmond Miles. He is associated with a sect of assassins known as 'The Order' and they are extremely deadly. Copy? Do you copy? Romanova? Romanova respond!"


End file.
